¿Tú entenderías?
by brooke-fifty
Summary: Sasuke me miraba con una mano en la puerta y la otra libre, solo traía puesto un pantalón, estaba descalzo y con su maravilloso pecho perfecto a vista simple, él era una escultura, la más hermosa, de eso estaba segura.
1. Trato

**Capítulo I**

**Trato.**

ÉL era un traidor, que por su sangre pudo matar a más de un inocente. Él, quien no ama a nadie, ni mí, ni a su amigo.

Quien se ciega por sus ideales queda esclavo de su palabra y pensamiento, no hay más que ser absorbido por eso que envenenó su alma, eso que se tragó el alma de mi Sasuke. Sin embargo, yo lo amaba, lo amaba más que al mundo, ese mundo que lo llamó así.

Traidor.

Ese mundo que no entendió, ni su dolor, ni su agonía, lo llamaron así, aquellos que no entendían que era un niño solo y triste, claro que yo tampoco lo entendí. Pero sí lo amaba, y estaba dispuesta a pretender que él tenía la razón, aunque en el fondo pensase todo lo contrario.

Sasuke había sido llevado a la aldea después de asesinar al Hokage, según me contó, sus intenciones no eran otras que acabar con el origen de su gran problema, él iba a acabar con algo que más de uno quería deshacerse, claro que al acusarlo se les olvidó que les había hecho un favor.

A pesar de cumplir la misión a medias y dejar vivos a dos de tres (no por voluntad, si no que su fuerza se extinguió después de que enfrentó a su amigo) fue hecho prisionero, enjuiciado y condenado a muerte. Con suerte, Sasuke tenía al diablo de su lado, o tal vez, era un a Dios, un Dios que no conocíamos, que veía a Sasuke y estiraba su gran mano para librarlo de uno que otro inconveniente.

O incluso tal vez, tenía un amigo recién electo Hokage que veló por él y se tragó el vómito que tenían para decir los dos de las maldiciones restantes, y luego dio una razón para que sasuke siguiera con vida, que nadie pudo refutar:

Había matado a quien asesinó al tercer Hokage, a dos criminales internacionales, y a un falso Hokage que conspiraba contra la estabilidad de 5 aldeas.

Sasuke estaba libre. Casi. No podría salir de Konoha en un mínimo de 10 años, y sería vigilado por si acaso, además.

¿El por qué?

Las palabras de la consejera fueron algo como:

_No podemos dejar que haga lo que quiera, se fue una vez y mira el alboroto que causó, si se le acurre irse otra vez, tendremos una guerra._

A Naruto no le pareció, pero ya que… Sasuke estaría vivo y a salvo, eso era todo lo que él quería. Y pelear con ella era como pelear con una roca, ni te escuchaba.

Pues a _mi amor_ no le parecía eso tan bueno.

¿Qué haría?

¿No era un ninja?

Una misión implica salir de ahí, no podría hacer nada. Pero como primera labor Naruto reabrió la policía militar, con su amigo como jefe, al ser tan capacitado no habría excusa para negárselo…

Naruto le había ayudado otra vez, lástima que Sasuke aun no lo perdonase por haberse metido en todo ese asunto de su venganza y haber hecho una ilusión lo que él soñó por años.

A mí me miraba de vez en cuando, perdí la cuenta de las sonrisas que le di y no me devolvió. Pero a pesar de eso él en mi contra no tenía nada, y una vez entablamos una conversación. Fue rápido pero a mí me gustó. Pasaron meses antes de que eso pudiese repetirse. Ya teníamos 19 años y yo seguía tan enamorada como hace 7.

Un día, caminaba por la calle cuando algo me sacó de mi mundo interior, Sasuke se había caído en medio de la calle, estaba frente a mí, no fue un resbalón, él no se resbala, algo le había pasado.

Yo corrí hacia él y me arrodillé para verlo, él se tapaba el ojo izquierdo con una mano y apretaba los dientes con fuerza, yo sabía que la gente se había detenido al rededor, pero los murmullos se hicieron inaudibles, solo oía a Sasuke decir que no podía ver bien y que tenía punzadas en la cabeza.

Sólo eso me dio a pensar un millón de posibilidades, pero todas concordaban en algo:

A él todo no le estaba yendo tan bien como yo pensaba.

Pedí ayuda y lo llevé al hospital, estaba recostado en una cama, le habíamos dado calmantes, y esperábamos los resultados de los exámenes. Casi ya dormido, Sasuke le dijo a una enfermera que quería hablar conmigo.

Yo corrí, cuando entré, me pidió que me acercase, me contó que tenía en sus ojos un don vendito, que había usado sin parar los últimos tres años, y que suponía que lo que había ocurrido hoy no era más que una prueba de que se estaba quedando jodidamente ciego. Me pidió u ordenó que no le contase nada a nadie, seríamos únicamente nosotros dos quienes supiéramos el resultado de los análisis.

Nadie debía enterarse, en especial Naruto. Yo acepté, no quedaba más.

Sasuke pasó una semana en el hospital, yo le inventé al rubio, que se trataba de fatiga por trabajo, verdad a medias, como él confía en mí, ni se enteró.

Cuando los resultados estuvieron en mis manos, se los llevé a Sasuke, él abrió el sobre y leyó, luego me lo dio.

No era tan grave, aunque había un 35% de probabilidad de que su ceguera fuese un hecho, pero si dejaba de "forzar la vista", tomaba una serie de píldoras y se mantenía bajo supervisión médica, el proceso se detendría. Él y yo hicimos un trato: yo no le contaba a nadie, y él se sometía a tratamiento, no podía ir al hospital cada semana, se correrían chimes y eso. Concluimos que yo iría a su casa para examinarlo y llevarle las medicinas.

Él aceptó, lo vería el martes a las 2:00 PM

De domingo a martes no fue nada, seguía pensando en si Sasuke no había entrenado más desde el incidente, y siempre me respondía lo mismo: claro que sí.

En su cabeza, solo eso existía, cómo culparlo- _Debería conseguirse una novia_- se me escapó, no sé ni por qué lo dije, pero empecé a reír en medio de la calle, una vez que se me pasó continué, metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón…-Maldición, no están-solté de nuevo.

Por pura suerte, se atravesó en el camino la solución a mis problemas, Shikamaru estaba parado mirando un cartel, saludé y me acerqué.

-¿Tienes un cigarrillo?- pregunté- Él sacó uno y me extendió la mano. Yo lo metí en mi boca, él sacó su mechero y me lo encendió, lo saqué y exhalé –Gracias- dije- No puedo hablar, tengo algo de trabajo- me despedí.

-¡Que amistad!- dijo riendo- siempre haces lo mismo, tomas uno y te vas- sonrió de nuevo.

Yo volteé, reí y seguí caminando. Había comenzado a fumar desde los 16, y la primera vez que lo hice fue con él, ni me invitó, ese día yo estaba muy molesta, estaba frustrada la verdad, me lo encontré afuera de un edificio, estaba recostado de la pared y acababa de meterse un cigarrillo en la boca. No pensé, caminé hacia él, se lo quité, y lo metí en la mía.

Él quedó perplejo al primer instante, luego arqueó las cejas, me sonrió y dijo:

-¿Te lo prendo?-

Ahora fumaba una caja diaria, y ni sé por qué; me sentía mejor supongo, sin darme cuenta, ya había llegado a ese conjunto de casas sombrías con abanicos pintados por todas partes, me saqué el tabaco de la boca y lo apagué en el suelo, después lo lancé a los arbustos, me daba algo de pena con Sasuke. Habían hombres que no soportaban ver a las mujeres fumar.

En fin, ese sitio es bastante grande, me tomó como cinco minutos encontrar su casa, cuando estuve frente a ella toqué la puerta –Sasuke, es Sakura—dije.

Se demoró pocos segundos y abrió. Tenía tiempo que no veía algo así de agradable, Sasuke me miraba con una mano en la puerta y la otra libre, solo traía puesto un pantalón, estaba descalzo y con su maravilloso pecho perfecto a vista simple, él era una escultura, la más hermosa y atractiva que se haya visto en la tierra, de eso estaba segura.

-Pasa- me dijo sacándome del pensamiento acerca de su _sex appeal_ irresistible, yo asentí y entré, iba adelante viendo todo con detenimiento, esa casa era una de las más limpias y ordenadas que había visto, ya sabía que Sasuke era buen amo de casa. Sonreí.

Ya en la cocina, él se sentó en el piso, yo saqué de mi bolso un frasco de pastilla, una linterna pequeña y gotas para los ojos.

-Voy a examinarte primero-dije. Tomé la linterna, me le acerqué y abrí su ojo con mi mano libre.

Continué con el otro, no había nada irregular, apagué la linterna y volví a abrir su ojo, observé con cuidado levantando ligeramente la cabeza, sentí como Sasuke movió una de sus manos en dirección mía- Sakura- me llamó con el rostro inexpresivo sin dejar de mirarme.

Yo estaba sentada frente a él, sin querer había puesto mi mano en su pierna y sin darme cuenta la había rodado hasta muy cerca de su…bueno, de eso. La quité rápido y miré- Perdóname, no estaba prestando atención- dije.

-Está bien- contestó él seco, sabía que no le gustaba la cercanía con la gente, pude imaginar que no estuvo muy agradado con eso. Así que me levanté rápido y tomé las píldoras.

-Debes tomarte una de éstas cada seis hora, todos los día a partir de hoy- dije mientras anotaba, al terminar, puse sobre la mesa tres cajas- es lo máximo que se puede sacar del hospital por semana- continué- el próximo martes te traeré mas-.

Me acerqué nuevamente, tomé su mentón y le puse las gotas, él parpadeó y volvió a mirarme. Recogí mis cosas y me quedé recostada de la cocina, Sasuke se levantó y me guió a la salida. Me despedí y salí. No había nada más que hacer, me alejé y regresé a mi casa.

Ya era sábado en la mañana, fui a ver a Naruto para salir por ahí, llegué a su departamento y toqué la puerta, se tardó como cinco minutos en abrirme, aún estaba en pijama, al igual que Hinata, que estaba sentada en la mesa bebiendo café, no me sorprendió eso, no era la primera vez que la veía ahí a esa hora.

Le sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto, Naruto me invitó a sentarme y conversamos. A la tímida vaya que le había ido bien no solo se había ganado a Neji y a su padre después de enfrentar a Pain en la invasión, también había ganado un novio, y Naruto era un tipazo, empezó a salir con Hinata desde hace dos años, durante meses no paraba de decir lo amable que era, que si cocinaba bien, que si lo elogiaba todo el tiempo, que si era muy buena; y además siempre acentuó lo bonita que era ella, que nunca se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era esa mujer.

Una vez le dije- _Estás realmente enamorado ¿Sabes?-. _Mi comentario fue un punto clave para esa relación. En menos de una semana él le compraba flores y ella se escapaba de casa para dormir con él. La primera vez que la encontré en el departamento por la mañana, su cara se tornó roja y entró en pánico, no pude evitar reírme.

Entonces susurré al oído de Naruto -De verdad tienes un don para cambiar a la gente- Él sonrió y le contó a Hinata mi chiste, y creo que ella entró en shock o algo así.

Ellos sí que se querían de verdad.

Conversamos hasta el mediodía, tal como lo hicimos aquella vez, fuimos a Ichiraku para almorzar, y en el camino Naruto me preguntó por Sasuke, dijo que yo debía saber de él, porque lo había atendido la semana anterior y de haberle sucedido algo, seguro me enteraría, ellos sólo conversaban cuando Sasuke tenía que entregar reportes, y no le hablaba sobre nada que no fuese trabajo, sentí pena, pues Naruto sí que quería hablar con él.

Le dije que todo estaba bien y cambié el tema.

Pasaron las semanas y yo seguía llevándole la medicina a Sasuke, ya era la quinta vez que lo hacía. Toqué la puerta y él salió, con un pantalón largo y una camisa oscura y me dirigió un saludo seguido de un estornudo. Estaba resfriado. Me invitó a pasar, pero esta vez no fuimos a la cocina, como de costumbre, dirigimos a su habitación, debía estar realmente enfermo para hacer eso, aunque fuésemos amigos de pequeños, apenas llegamos él se tumbó en la cama. Empezó a tocer.

-No has tomado nada, verdad- pregunté.

-No-

Yo me acerqué-¿Necesitas algo?- me tomé la libertad de decir.

-No-respondió él.

Rodé los ojos – Entonces creo que no tengo que hacer nada- dije sin más.

Él estaba tirado boca abajo y se volteó rápido. –Espera, no te vayas- soltó.

Sorpresa. ¿Quería que me quedase?

-No soy buena cocinando, pero puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor…- me acerqué y le toqué la frente, estaba hirviendo, tenía una fiebre bastante fuerte.

Bajé a la cocina y saqué de mi bolso (aparte de lo de sus ojos) un antibiótico, y pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, ahí era donde yo guardaba las medicinas para las misiones, había un montón de cosas allí. Tomé valor, busque una olla e ingredientes en la nevera y empecé a cocinar sopa, yo era realmente mala en eso, pero de todas formas, no creo que se enfermase más por mi comida.

Cuando volví, le di el antibiótico, él apenas me oía. Se había quedado dormido y cuando llegué lo desperté.

Por increíble que parezca, le di el jarabe en la boca y no hizo ni una mueca, ni un comentario, para que me detuviese.

Luego le pregunté en donde guardaba los platos y cubiertos, él me explicó bien. Quedó mirando al techo mientras yo veía como los ojos se le cerraban lento, y así durmió.

Sorpresa. Me quedaría un rato.

Bajé de nuevo y terminé con la sopa, volví con ésta a la habitación de Sasuke, lo encontré despierto, y lo suficientemente lúcido, como para ni pensar en dársela como la medicina. Se la entregué y él empezó a tomarla.

-¿Tendrás una silla por aquí?- dije volteando a los lados.

-No hace falta, puedes sentarte aquí- dijo con la mirada clavada en el plato, señalando el lugar vacío junto a él en la cama-

Y eso de verdad nunca me lo imaginé, en verdad, no sabía de nadie a quien Sasuke Uchiha le hubiese hecho esa propuesta, digo, no la conocía. Era raro que me diese esa opción, pero quien sabe, tal vez, con los últimos acercamientos podía haber hecho espacio en el agrietado corazón de Sasuke y ahora él dejase que entrase allí si así lo quería yo.

Me subí a la cama y me acomodé algo cerca de él, me recosté en las almohadas justo como estaba Sasuke, empecé a jugar con mis dedos, mientras volteaba la cabeza para verlo. Terminó de comer como en cinco minutos.

Algo que me gustaba de Sasuke era que, aunque nunca te dijese cuando algo le gustaba, tampoco te decía cuando algo no. Si la sopa había estado horrible, nunca me enteré.

Colocó el plato en la mesa de al lado y encendió la televisión.

_Romántico_. Pensé.

Él no volteó ni un segundo a mirarme, yo solo veía como las luces de la pantalla pasaban de azul a blanco en su rostro, como sus ojos se movían leyendo los comerciales, y su cara perfecta estática, no pensaba en nada, la noche anterior no había dormido nada, ese día de verdad estaba cansada, simplemente cerré los ojos me quedé dormida.


	2. Comienzo

Capitulo II

**Comienzo.**

Abrí mis ojos despacio, y con la vista borrosa solo alcancé a notar el azul de las sábanas.

_Azul._

Que yo recuerde, las mías eran blancas.

¡Dios! Me había quedado dormida en la casa de Sasuke, o mejor dicho en la cama de Sasuke. Estaba recostada de medio lado con el cabello revuelto, con los dedos entumecidos y los ojos entreabiertos. Apoyé mi mano izquierda sobre el colchón y empecé a levantarme con cuidado.

Lo que vi fue más lo confortante, sin duda, que cualquier otra cosa por la mañana. Era Sasuke, colocando sobre su perfecta piel blanca una camiseta gris. Él volteó cuando se dio cuenta de mis ojos viéndolo, hizo caso omiso y siguió con lo suyo.

No sabía qué hacer, pero tampoco podía quedarme ahí, así que tomé aire y me levanté, cuando regresé la vista, él estaba observándome, entendí que quería que saliera.

Mi cuerpo se movió solo, y en un santiamén ya estaba cruzando la puerta de la casa, no hubo ninguna palabra, ni de sus labios, ni de los míos.

Caminamos juntos por varios minutos, hasta separarnos cerca de una tienda, él tomó un camino a no sé dónde; y yo simplemente, seguí en mi transe, andando sin parar por la aldea.

Desperté.

Había dormido con él, aunque no pasó nada, yo había estado ahí. Él ni saludó, espero que no sea así también cuando duerme con alguien sexualmente hablando, porque sería un asco que alguien, después de acostarse contigo ni te dirigiese la palabra, pero quien sabe, era Sasuke. Pensando en eso, caminé hasta casa, subí las escaleras y entré. Por esos días había hecho un calor infernal, con lo poco que anduve, había sudado bastante, así que sin más, me quité todo lo que traía encima y lo dejé en la mesa.

Me eché sobre el sofá con la vista hacia arriba y con una mano sobre mi frente, jugué con mis labios un rato y cerré los ojos.

Estaba ahí acostada, en ropa interior, pensando en mí sobre Sasuke y…

A él no le gustaban las cosas así. Suponía yo.

Los siguientes días fueron realmente agotadores, llegaban personas al hospital como nunca, el peor error que cometí fue embriagarme la noche anterior a la que me tocaba la guardia, fue espantoso, estaba muerta, y quería ver a Sasuke, sin importar que no hubiesen pasado ni cuatro días, quería verlo de inmediato.

Pero tal vez él estaba ocupado, trabajando o qué sé yo, por una parte no sabía si se había molestado por lo de la otra noche, con su temperamento antisocial, de seguro sí, y me jodía, porque si no quería que yo estuviese ahí, tampoco querría que entre los dos hubiese algo.

El pensar en eso me tenía mal, quererlo tanto me ponía de una manara difícil de explicar, un tanto molesta y un tanto feliz, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Iría a verlo, pero antes hablaría con Ino, aunque ella guardase celos e infinidad de maldiciones para mí por lo que iba a contarle, era la única con la que podía hablar "cosas de mujeres", a parte de Sai, que aunque fuese un hombre, en su subconsciente retorcido, reposaban las respuestas a muchas de mis preguntas, y en pocas palabras, daba buenos consejos.

Tal vez por eso se llevaba tan bien con Ino, quien superó su record de un novio por una semana completa con Sai.

Cuando le conté a de mi casi aventura, su ojos se abrieron y tartamudeó, pidió que le explicase otra vez, y empezó a hacer chistes malos sobre mi ética profesional; que le había dado a Sasuke medicinas caducas, que lo había dopado, que lo amordacé, etc.

Conversar con ese largo cabello rubio andante a veces me hacía reír, otras llorar, otras querer golpearla, en ese momento me hizo querer hacer todas. Pero recobrar la amistad era bueno para ambas, pues de no ser así, a mis 19 años, me pasaría todas las tardes fumando con Shikamaru, recostada de alguna pared, hablando sobre lo fatal que estuvo el día u oyendo cómo Temari lo mandaba al cuerno y luego volvía con él todos los fines de semana.

Eso no era bueno ni para la salud, ni para el espíritu, y reconfirmaba que Ino, era mejor opción para compartir el tiempo libre. Tomamos un café, hablamos un rato más y me fui.

Después de esa charla, me sentí ansiosa, ahora tenía más ganas de verlo. Ahí me di cuenta que actuaba como una niña otra vez, creando yo misma motivaciones y haciendo estupideces, pensé en si sería correcto ir o no.

Pero debatiendo con mi yo interno terminé en su puerta, él tal vez no estaría allí, o tal vez sí, para mi suerte sin camisa, haciendo nada o quizás no quisiese recibirme en ese momento, mientras pensaba en tantas posibilidades, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Sasuke con las cejas arqueadas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó.

Subí la mirada y me eché hacia atrás, me sorprendió. Esa pregunta era buena, sentí pena de confesarle la verdad, me inventaría algo rápido, intentar acercarme no podía ser tan malo.

–Quería hablar contigo – contesté- pero si vas de salida puedo…

– No, está bien – Sonó.

_Sorpresa._

– Pasa – dijo, haciéndose a un lado.

Yo asentí y entré, me quité los zapatos y caminé directo a la cocina.

– Por ahí no – soltó Sasuke.

Me detuve y volteé a verlo.

Sasuke frunció el seño- No vas a volver a entrar a mi habitación, si eso pensabas- dijo.

Yo cambié la mirada rápido.

– Ven – se escuchó.

Me guió hasta el corredor externo de la casa, desde donde podía ver el jardín que la rodeaba, ya era media tarde y el cielo se veía en tonalidades rojizas y amarillas, esos colores que solamente se ven ahí en la aldea. Me senté y quedé con la mirada fija en el estanque que tenía en frente. Esa casa estaba en completo silencio, en una atmósfera tranquila, con razón Sasuke era así, estaba acostumbrado a esa paz sedante.

–¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? – exhaló sentándose.

No había pensado en eso, no sabía de qué hablar con Sasuke, él seguro creería que tenía algún problema o algo por el estilo, pues mi forma de decírselo, había sido bastante traumática:"¿_Puedo hablar contigo?_", como si fuese a suicidarme al día siguiente. A lo mejor por eso aceptó.

-Solo quiero conversar, sobre lo que sea- pronuncié sin pensar.

–¿Era eso?– Me miró con una cara que mejor no cuento.

Me encogí. No quedaba respuesta, mi mente había quedado en blanco.

—Quiero irme—dijo sin mirarme. Yo me exalté, mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y apreté la tela de mi falda.

—Siento que me estoy enfermando aquí – Se oyó.

—Te estás enfermando por estar aquí encerrado sin ver a nadie – aseguré

Él no contestó, se levantó y se fue, dejándome ahí, sentada, no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando escuché una puerta cerrarse, provenía de arriba.

¿Un berrinche? No podía creer que hiciese algo como eso.

Corrí hasta la segunda planta, pisando cada uno de los escalones con fuerza, oía retumbar ese sonido interminable y mis ojos veían hacia arriba imaginando cualquier cosa menos lo que vi. Me detuve, la única puerta que estaba cerrada, creo que era la del baño, toqué y lo llamé, tras repetitivos intentos fallidos de volver a entablar una conversación con él, entré.

Mi cabeza tembló y me llevé los dedos a los labios, cuando vi por el espejo que Sasuke tapaba su boca con una mano, de la cual escurría sangre, manchaba su antebrazo y seguidamente se mezclaba con el agua que corría del grifo.

Su cara la tenía arrugada, pronunciando un dolor que esbozaba con gemidos.

—¡¿Qué sucedió?— Grité.

—No lo sé—Me contestó.

¿Que no lo sabe?. La gente no tose sangre porque sí. Lo ayudé a lavarse y lo llevé a su habitación; me senté de un lado de la cama, luego de que él se tumbara boca arriba y empecé a curarlo con chakra. Vi como sus ojos se iban cerrando, despacio, lento, como si estuviese tratando de detener su tiempo. Hasta que se entrañó en sueño, sin dejarme ver más sus pupilas.

Seguí mirándolo y, sin darme cuenta, acariciando su pecho; veía su respiración, tan pausada, tan lenta. Fui acercándome, despacio, esperando, hasta que mis ojos se cerraron y toqué sus labios con los míos, estaban entre abiertos, entonces, no perdí más el tiempo y los moví. Un rato era suficiente, nada más.

Pero sentí como una de sus manos se deslizaba por mi espalda, hasta que paró, y él comenzó a besarme. Eso produjo un reflejo en mí, abrí los ojos rápido y me aparté, pero quedé lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su abdomen tocando el mío cada vez que inhalaba.

Tomó mi antebrazo y me acercó- Quédate- dijo.

Mis labios se abrieron y mi corazón latió rápido, no di gesto de afirmación o negación, solo quedé estática.

Nunca separé los ojos de Sasuke, mientras me tomaba por la cintura, me alzaba sobre él y me recostaba a su lado, me clavó la mirada por unos minutos. Luego sin avisar, se abalanzó sobre mí, empezó a besarme y aprisionó mis piernas con las suyas, acaricié su cuello con mis dedos y lo abrazé; los besos de Sasuke eran violentos, pero tan excitantes que comencé a subir y bajar mi tórax, acariciándolo con mi cuerpo.

No pensé y me dejé llevar, alejé mis manos del cuello de Sasuke y las dirigí a su camiseta, las metí por debajo y acaricié su abdomen al mismo tiempo que jugaba con su lengua y subía mi rodilla izquierda para sentir más el roce con él, con intensiones de quitarle la prenda, la sujeté con los dedos y comencé a deslizarla hacia arriba, pero me detuve cuando dejé de sentir los labios de Sasuke, y vi como su cabeza caía en mi hombro derecho.

Quiero saber: ¿Quién se duerme cuando está en un momento así?

En pocas ocasiones me molesté con él, a pesar de hacerme cosas horribles y de mal gusto la mayoría del tiempo, pero esto era demasiado. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con él? ¿Tanto le aburría así?.

Estaba molesta, pero luego pensé en la situación, y lo miré. Se veía realmente complacido ahí donde estaba, en verdad era adorable ver a Sasuke babeando mi pecho con la cabeza ladeada mostrando la cara más inocente que pudiese tener. Era casi como un bebé, un bebé grande de unos 60 Kg que dejaba caer enteramente sobre mí.

Lo aparté a un lado y desdoblé la sábana que había a nuestros pies, lo tapé con eso hasta la mitad del estómago y me senté recargándome de la cabecera de la cama, yo no tenía sueño. No pude evitar voltear a verlo de nuevo, comencé a jugar con una de sus manos, la coloqué sobre mi mejilla y la besé.

Luego me dediqué a observar detenidamente su habitación, pero la tenue luz natural evitó que viera con claridad, así que extendí mi brazo por encima de Sasuke para alcanzar la lámpara que estaba en la mesa junto a él.

Cuando la encendí, pude ver unos pergaminos, un vaso con agua, las píldoras que le llevaba y unas jeringas, unas cuyo contenido ya casi inexistente yo no le había recetado. Era obvio que Sasuke había estado usando esteroides sin supervisión médica, su continuo exceso de entrenamiento, y una que otra vez que se le hubiese ido la mano con calmantes, sumando lo que yo le di, provocó el espectáculo referente a su salud del que fui partícipe ese día.

Me alejé y volví a la posición en la que había estado momentos atrás, hablaría con él luego, lo mejor era actuar rápido, en cualquier momento podría repetirse.

Acaricié su cabello y metí mis dedos en él, continúe pensando hasta que me quedé dormida.

Sentí la luz tocando mi espalda, y una respiración constante. Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue la cara de Sasuke, inexpresiva y pálida, me deslicé hasta la punta de la cama y toqué el piso, estaba frío, de hecho, hacía frío. Fui hasta el baño y abrí el grifo, me lavé la cara y luego me miré en el espejo, obviamente ahí no habían cosméticos, tendría que estar a lo "natural", lo que no me preocupó mucho, pues esa mañana el dormir ahí parecía haberme sentado bien.

No lucía ni agotada, ni demacrada o hinchada; a decir verdad me veía muy bien, creo que el sentirte pleno ayudaba a eso, o algo así me dijo Tsunade hace años. Busqué un cepillo de dientes extra en las gavetas, en caso de que tuviera, la gente siempre guardaba uno para visitas y cosas por el estilo, entonces, me percaté del reflejo de Sasuke con ropa distinta a con la que se había quedado dormido, él pasaba por detrás.

—Puedes usar el mío, no hay más— dijo y siguió caminado.

Wow… me leyó la mente, más impresionante aún, cuánta confianza. Pero a pesar de que lo permitió, no lo hice, me daba algo de pena, supongo. Había enjuague bucal, usé un poco y salí del baño, bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina.

Cuando entré, Sasuke no estaba ahí, lo busqué en el salón y en el pasillo, y tampoco lo encontré.

—Hay otro baño abajo— Escuché— Olvidé decírtelo.

Qué forma de asustar a alguien que está de espaldas. Me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera, yo asentí y caminé detrás de él. Subimos las escaleras y yo me quedé parada en el marco de la puerta mientras él entraba a su habitación, tomaba unos papeles y los ordenaba.

—No dormiste en casa hoy— me dijo—¿No se molestarán porque no avisaste?—continuó.

—No creo, ahora vivo sola— Contesté, recostada a la pared y ladeando mi cabeza.

Él dio una sonrisa torcida, una creída —Qué madura—dijo—Sería bueno que dejases ropa aquí, por si tienes que quedarte otra vez— Caminó y luego salió.

Yo casi abrí la boca cuando escuché eso. Después de reaccionar seguí el camino que había tomado él. Llegué al recibidor y Sasuke estaba allí, esperándome.

Me hizo una mueca, la cual no pude descifrar, introdujo la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta y se adelantó. Le tomé la muñeca, acercándolo y besé su mejilla, fue un beso profundo, suave y calmado, traté de alargarlo para que él lo sintiese así, le solté y lo vi caminar mientras yo sonreía.


	3. Secretos

**Capítulo III**

**Secretos**

Nos echamos sobre el sofá y empezó a contarme, esta vez había sido saliendo de una fiesta de madrugada, armaron un escándalo, y luego rompieron.

—¿Pero te la tiraste o no?—Pregunté.

—Bueno…Sí—Se estiró—pero solo fue una vez—Dijo fastidiado.

Yo sonreí, este tipo en realidad era rey de la controversia, es cierto eso de que honestidad es un arma mortal, a mí me consta. Él se tomaba eso tan a la ligera, que ya le parecía normal, y la verdad a mí también me hacía gracia, porque solo era su amiga, si hubiese estado en el lugar de Temari, no solo cortaría la relación, le partiría la cara y también haría otras cosas más.

El cuento empezó cuando ella decidió quedarse tres días para estar con él, el Sábado visitaron un local nocturno, a los dos se les pasaron las copas y empezaron un guerra de disparates, rieron como dementes sentados en la barra bebiendo Brandy y escogieron temas alegres de conversación, hasta que Temari comenzó a burlarse de una tal Shiho, quien era compañera de trabajo de Shikamaru.

—_Pobrecita, es una rata de laboratorio_—Dijo ella, dejando caer su barbilla sobre su mano y dando una sonrisa chueca.

—_Sí, pero folla mejor que tú_—Respondió él riendo, totalmente retraído del pensamiento cuerdo.

Eso había sido una mala jugada sin duda, porque a ella se le pasó la borrachera cuando lo escuchó. Temari pidió que se explicase, pues no había logrado entender, y él respondió lo mismo, burlándose una segunda vez. La rubia tomó el medio baso de Brandy que estaba sobre la mesa y se lo arrojó a la cara.

Él cerró los ojos y encogió las cejas, al mismo tiempo que Temari lo abofeteó. Shikamaru le pidió que se calmara, cosa que _su fastidiosa número uno_ no escuchaba pues, alzó la voz tanto que quienes eran extraños al problema y a ellos comenzaron a voltear. Salieron del local, aún peleando, un montón de cachetadas más tarde se escucho el "Terminamos", que se suponía no volvería a pasar. No se ven desde entonces.

Shikamaru, a pesar de que se veía relajado, se arrepintió y quería volver con ella. Ya era miércoles, no tenía misiones, podía ir a Suna y disculparse. Yo le aconsejé que hiciera eso.

— ¿Es cierto que estás con Uchiha?—Escuché.

Yo volteé y no dije nada solamente lo observé.

—No te lo recomiendo—dijo—Muy seco para ti—Sonrió.

Fruncí el ceño— ¿ Ino te dijo, Cierto?—

—Si quieres que alguien se entere, cuéntaselo a ella—volvió a reír—No quiero meterme, pero piénsalo dos veces antes de involucrarte mucho con él—dijo levantándose. Se despidió con la mano y salió de la sala de los Jounin.

Me hundí en el asiento y comencé a exhalar suavemente, por un momento me olvidé de lo genial que se habían vuelto mis días, y comencé a cuestionarme sobre lo que podría ser verdad y lo que no. Por una parte, la fijación de Sasuke podría ser temporal y solo querría…no, definitivamente no, él no era ese tipo de hombre tan hueco y casi neandertal, que ve al amor de una mujer como una ayuda para satisfacer una necesidad tan primaria, seguro él pensaría que eso era patético.

Me levanté rápido, por poco olvidaba que tenía que llevarle unos papeles del hospital a Naruto. Busqué en el archivador, cuando los saqué salí corriendo a su oficina, toqué como mil veces y nadie abrió, ya iba a romper la puerta cuando un "Salió temprano, tenía un asunto que atender" de alguien que pasó por ahí lo evitó.

Naruto me haría ir hasta su casa para darle los cochinos papeles…qué bien. Si no estaba ahí tampoco, lo encontraría y lo mataría, por quitarme tiempo valioso de pensar en mis propios conflictos internos.

Salí del edificio y empecé a caminar, era mediodía, Sasuke a esta hora estaría trabajando. Él no era la persona más sociable del mundo, pero vamos, no era un desgraciado, tenía que sentir algo y creo que ante todo yo era su amiga, no me haría creer cosas sólo por diversión. Estaba segura, tenía que gustarle aunque fuese un poquito.

Aunque tal vez la advertencia de Shikamaru no se refiriese solo a eso, y más bien hablaba de los problemas que tenía Sasuke por todo lo que había hecho. Le tenían la vista puesta, si movía un pie, hacían todo para distorsionar la historia y dar inicio a otro enjuiciamiento.

Me detuve, estaba cerca del departamento, pero no hizo falta que caminase más, ya que la persona que buscaba estaba a unos diez metros. Sonreí, Naruto me vio y corrió hasta mí.

–Hola Saku –Dijo, con voz escasa, pero con una sonrisita tan linda, que olvidé que había estada enojada con él.

—Hola...—Contesté—Te traje algo, espero que tengas tiempo porque debes revisar todo esto y…—Mientras hablaba, sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, como si buscase algo, se distraía, estaba totalmente ausente.

—¿Te pasa algo?—pregunté.

Negó con la cabeza frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y luego de esto cambió la vista rápido.

Arqueé las cejas mirándolo y acaricié una de sus mejillas –Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea—dije, como si estuviésemos en una de esas películas que amo ver.

Él tomó mi mano y la apartó suavemente.

—¿Podemos buscar un sitio para hablar?—preguntó.

Nos sentamos en un banco de madera, yo le miré y el a mí.

—Hinata está embarazada—Habló.

Yo parpadeé y eché la cabeza hacia atrás-¿Cómo pasó?—Dije.

—Bueno, si te cuento—dijo alzando las cejas, y dando una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Y qué harán?—

Él me vio y torció la boca, en sus ojos azules veía inseguridad, y una mezcla de emociones, sabía que él se haría cargo, obviamente. Pero tenía miedo, y con razón, no había cumplido veinte años y tenía un montón de responsabilidades, esto era algo que aumentaba su lista diez veces más, necesitaba ayuda.

Empezó a contarme que desde hacía una semana su novia se había estado sintiendo mal, tenía nauseas constantemente y no toleraba ni él olor a jabón, pero ella ni pendiente.

Tuvo indicios de anemia en el pasado, así que fue al médico, quien recomendó (por los síntomas) una prueba de embarazo, y luego el resultado fue de conocimiento para ambos.

Creo que Naruto no durmió esa noche. Él propuso casarse de pronto y luego hacer como si el niño hubiese sido engendrado bajo el matrimonio, pero volvió a leer el resultado de la prueba, y los tres meses que Hinata tenía no ayudaban.

Tenían que decirlo, quedaron en que mientas más temprano sería mejor. El día anterior, se reunieron en la casa Hyuuga. Esa niña estaría pasando por lo que seguramente sería el momento más difícil de su vida, de por sí a ella le daban crisis nerviosas por asuntos cotidianos, imaginársela en esta situación por favor. Naruto dijo que estando ya sentados en el gran salón; él, su suegro y Hinata, no pudo evitar soltar una risa, no había dicho nada, y ya lo miraba feo.

Lo más increíble de esta historia, es que antes de que Naruto abriese la boca para irse por las ramas y decirle luego de dos horas de conversación, Hinata cantó lo que había pasado. Hiashi, a medida que ella avanzaba, iba frunciendo el ceño, mirando a Naruto, que por supuesto, hacía sus oraciones. Ya iban a estrangularlo, cuando Hinata, se levantó un poco y tomó sus manos.

Dirigiéndose a él dijo:

"No pido tu amor para nosotros, solo que dejes que me quede con él y juro que no volveré a molestarte". Con esto no tuvo más que hacer, que ponerse de pie y soltar algo como: "Hagan lo que quieran", marchándose así.

Esa misma tarde Hinata estaba oficialmente mudada.

—Cuéntame algo trágico—me dijo cambiando de tema.

—Bueno, hoy vi…—No—interrumpió—nada de órganos, acabo de comer.

¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan delicado?

—Sé algo—dije—pero no puedes contarlo—advertí. El simuló pasar un cierre por sus labios y me miró para que continuara.

—Sasuke está enfermo—volteó a verme

—¿Sabes de qué?—preguntó, a lo que yo respondí negando con la cabeza

—Iré a verlo ahora—

—Avísame—dijo—ya que él no dará señales de vida—rió y miró su reloj—Debo irme…cuestiones domésticas—estiró su espalda y comenzó a caminar.

Me despedí con la mano y lo vi alejarse.

Oí la madera rechinar cuando entré a la casa de Sasuke, él había dejado la puerta abierta. En el camino hacia allí empezó una terrible lluvia y yo quedé empapada de tal forma que de mi cabello salían cataratas que bajaban por mis hombros, tocaban mis brazos y llegaban a mis rodillas.

De mi ropa escurría agua y me estaba muriendo de frío, las luces estaban apagadas y la luz natural era débil, pero dejaba ver el camino hacia la cocina, el cual recorrí abrazándome mientras mis labios temblaban.

Al entrar vi a Sasuke sentado junto al fregadero, mirando por la ventana las gotas que caían y chocaban contra el vidrio, tenía un brazo levemente estirado sobre sus rodillas y la cabeza levantada, él enseguida volteó y me miró.

Yo me acerqué, marcando cada paso como si tocase una melodía que solo los dos pudiésemos escuchar, una que lo incitaba a él a...me tocó el rostro con una mano y me beso, enterró sus labios y se sumergió en los míos, mientras yo sentía su cuerpo esculpido por ángeles y le di la pauta final a nuestro beso.

—Vas enfermarte—me miro de arriba abajo, viendo como el agua se expandía por mi cuello y caía en mi pecho con precisión.

— ¿Tienes una toalla?—Pregunté.

Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando hacia arriba y luego se posó en mí, inexpresivo, pero no le presté atención y miré su rostro hermoso, tan perfecto, sin pensarlo tomé su brazo y lo estiré hacia mí.

¿Me acompañas?—Él bajó del mueble calmado, tan natural como siempre, mientras correspondía el agarre que yo le había dado a su mano.

Caminamos hasta el segundo piso y entramos a su habitación, casi no se notaba que había anochecido, pues aún seguía lloviendo. Sasuke se fue directamente al armario, sacó un par de toallas y me las tendió. Yo me senté al borde de la cama y comencé a escurrir mi cabello, no era largo, pero podía retirar el agua presionando la toalla suavemente contra él. Volteé para ver a Sasuke, que estaba con el cuello hacia atrás bebiendo entero un vaso de agua y sostenía el frasco de pastillas que le había dado hacía una semana.

Cuando terminé de secar mi cabello, comencé con mis piernas, al mismo tiempo que él se dirigía al balcón y cerraba la puerta corrediza, dándome la espalda hasta que un sonido lo hizo mirarme nuevamente.

El sonido de la cremallera de mi camisa que descendía lento hasta la mitad del recorrido. Alcé la mirada para contemplar a Sasuke y le di una sonrisa pícara. Me veía con los labios entreabiertos, una de sus manos tocaba la puerta corrediza de su balcón y la otra caía en el aire.

Seguí produciendo el sonido, bajé los ojos y me quité la prenda. Me fui adentrando en la cama de Sasuke, retrocediendo sin quitarle la vista de encima, apoyando las manos y deslizándome hasta llegar a la cabecera, mientras él me seguía como un depredador sigue a una presa, con la mirada de un perfecto depredador, y fue tan veloz como uno cuando se abalanzó contra mí con fuerza, hundiendo sus labios en los míos y apretando mis muñecas que hacían un ademán para tocarlo.

Recorrió todo mi cuello con su boca y yo ahogué gemidos mordiendo mi labio inferior. Sentía como mi sangre y la de él se calentaban. Lo veía tan hermoso y perfecto, que no resistía que él hiciese todo el trabajo.

Me solté de su agarré y lo derribé, él quedó entre mis piernas, mientras me movía sobre su pelvis estirando completamente mi espalda y sosteniendo sus brazos con fuerza. Me mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa cínica y de un estado tranquilo arremetió contra mí lanzándome nuevamente a la cabecera, se deshizo de sus pantalones tan rápido que no me dio oportunidad de ver, tomó una de mis manos e hizo que rodeara su cuello mientras besaba mis labios.

Ya había una mano libre para tocar esa escultura tan magnífica que tenía ahí solamente para mí, quería saber bien cómo era él, delineé cada centímetro de Sasuke con mis dedos y tocaba sus labios cuando él los separaba de los míos para susurrarme algo que mis ojos vieron, pero que yo no alcancé a oír claramente.

Yo estaba sonriendo mientras acariciaba su cabello al tenerlo sumergido en mí, mordiendo uno de mis pechos. Ahí fue cuando logré escuchar.

–Pensé que eras virgen—murmuró.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no lo soy?— Dije pasando mi dedo índice por su espalda.

—No veo que estés nerviosa—contestó retirando mis bragas—y no eres torpe—rió.

—No eres el mejor—Sonreí acomodándome en las almohadas y sentándome, mientras lo traía conmigo.

Él levantó ligeramente al cabeza para verme, mostrándome la sonrisa cínica con la que había empezado.

Sentí como me arrastró feroz hasta que quedé totalmente acostada, al mismo tiempo que se metió en mí sin avisar. Mis labios temblaron y mi corazón casi explotó por lo que hizo. Eso me dolió pero no grité ni jadeé, solo me aferré a Sasuke con fuerza, y cuando él empezó a moverse salí del trance.

Iba muy rápido, y hacía que mis piernas se doblaran y mi torso se levantase ligeramente, hasta que volvió a besarme y me calmó. Cada beso era como un sedante para mí, empecé a relajarme y a sentir un cosquilleo placentero que iba desde donde nos uníamos hasta el final de mis dedos, me fui acostumbrando hasta que empezó a gustarme. En ese estado de éxtasis, humedecía mis labios con mi lengua y sentía el roce que le daba su aliento a mi piel cuando se movía desde mi cuello hasta mi oreja.

—Sakura—Susurró—Muévete—

Lo miré, recogí mis piernas e hice que él quedase debajo de mí. Sasuke masajeó su cuello y lo movió de un lado a otro, poniendo su mano encima de mi pierna. Estiré mi brazo y agarré su hombro, mientras me movía suave en él.

Me miraba fijamente a los ojos, yo lo hacía cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza, inclinándome en dirección a él. La emoción se hacía cada vez más intensa y los gemidos que emitía Sasuke eran tan placenteros como lo que hacía, esa voz me volvía loca, desde la exhalación más mínima hasta el grito más fuerte me volvía loca.

Ambos estábamos demasiado emocionados, él apretaba mi pierna y la parte lateral de mi torso, cada vez nos acercábamos más, hasta que Sasuke no resistió y nos volteó de forma violenta, quedando sobre mí de nuevo y dando él el golpe final. Me recorrió esa sensación magnánima, me quemó las entrañas y me desplomé junto a él.

Llevé mi mano izquierda a mi cabeza y metí mis dedos entre mi cabello, cerrando un ojo y exhalando.

La tormenta seguía afuera, golpeando la puerta del balcón y los truenos sonaban como gritos de dioses. Miré hacia la ventana, no solo la lluvia era impresionante, sino también las luces de los relámpagos que eran lanzadas feroces hacia la tierra, tan feroces eran como Sasuke.

Volteé y él estaba junto a mí ya bocabajo, con la cabeza en dirección a la ventana, viendo lo mismo que yo había visto.

—¿Ves?— dije— Eres como un Dios—

Él mostró una sonrisa—¿Quieres ver más?—

Hola! Ok se que llevo como tres o cuatro meses sin actualizar, y no es por falta de tiempo créanlo, en realidad se me venían cosas para el fic a la cabeza pero no me animaba sino en escasos períodos de tiempo. Tampoco iba a poner lemon aún, aclaro de una u otra forma si iba a haberla porque (adelantando) sakura quiere un niño xD. Qué puedo decir... a quienes lean mi otro fic _**Inercia**__, _en el siguente cap. _**Envidia **_hay más sobre el pasado de Sakura, aparecerán vampíricos amantes y verán un lado aún más apacionado de Sasuke.

**Manga:** Cómo se nota que ese hombre dibujó a Sasuke, se la pasa volviendo locas a las mujeres...Cuando leí el spoiler del capítulo anterior pensé que era fake, o sea ese "Voy a abandonar kanoha, Voy a ir contigo" de verdad no me parecía nada creíble. Pero cuando leí el manga el jueves, dije _coño era verdad _, fui inoscente y pensé que iba a cumplirse...xD. Y ahora lo que conmosionó a muchas también me decepcionó. Pero acéptenlo, la risa malvada de Sasuke fue lo mejor xP

**Un review** no estaría mal por cierto... xD

_**Brooke~**_


	4. Salud, Sasuke!

**Capítulo IV**

**Salud, Sasuke!**

Me monté sobre Sasuke, le di un beso en los labios y luego le mordí el cuello, como si me deleitase con algo delicioso que pudiese probar cuantas veces quisiera, con mis dedos delineé su brazo izquierdo mientras él pasaba una mano por mi espalda, y con la yema de sus dedos recorría la hilera que conformaba mi espina dorsal hasta llegar a mi nuca.

Lo lamí desde la entrada del pecho hasta la quijada y posicioné mi cara justo frente a la suya, sin que existiera ni un milímetro de distancia entre los dos. Dejé escapar un gemido de excitación cuando mi vientre le rozó.

—¿En verdad me tenías ganas desde hace tiempo? ¿No, Sakura? —

Mi cara se tornó roja y mis ojos se cerraron, inhalé profundamente y me escondí en su pecho.

Sentí cómo expulsó aire de forma rápida por su nariz a modo de burla y luego me tocó el cabello. La verdad era, que estaba actuando como si fuese un soldado que no había visto a su mujer después de una guerra de diez años, en los últimos tres días salí de esa cama como dos veces nada más, por suerte no tenía que trabajar los jueves en el hospital y el viernes, Naruto lo declaró como día de asueto a causa de no sé qué y ni me importa… como si Sasuke hubiera olvidado que no le hablaba y lo hubiese llamado para que pudiésemos tirar en paz.

Me reí por debajo, eso que pensé me había hecho gracia, por suerte, mi humor era cambiante. Descubrí que después de estar muy contenta, de un momento a otro, me volvía insoportable y que si pasaba una gran vergüenza, me daban ataques de risa luego.

Volteé hacia un lado y comencé a mover mi mano dándole golpecitos a la piel de Sasuke. Él entrelazó sus dedos con los míos estirando un poco mi brazo.

—¿Y quién fue el primero? — Preguntó llevando mi mano hacia arriba y metiendo mi dedo índice en su boca, mordiéndolo.

Sonreí y me acerqué a su oreja—_Kakashi-Sensei_— le susurré.

Él me miró y frunció el ceño con una mirada de fingida incredulidad. Tomé la sábana y le cubrí la mitad del rostro, haciendo como si besara sus labios ocultos bajo la tela, riéndome.

Me apartó poniendo su mano entera sobre mi frente y se quitó la sábana de encima—Cálmate— me dijo levantando una ceja.

Me estaba pasando de estúpida en verdad, él de por si tenía un humor patético.

—Eres mentirosa—dijo—No hubiese sido tan rudo contigo si hubiese sabido la verdad—

—Qué importa— Susurré — A mí me gustó—

—Sí… ya veo— Dijo tomándome por la cintura y apartándome para poder levantarse—Deberías pasarte por tu casa un rato…—

Volteé y mi expresión cambió. —Claro, por más ropa –dije mirando a un lado y aliviando mis labios tensos.

—No, Sakura, deberías quedarte allá más tiempo—

El sonido de su voz se expandió por mis adentros dejándome vacilante. _No puede ser_ pensé.

Cuando apenas toqué la tierra húmeda, metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saqué la caja de cigarrillos que no había tocado desde que llegué hasta ahí, encendí uno y maldije. Mientras caminaba, intentaba pensar en qué era lo que le molestaba o le incomodaba de mí. Pero, sin darme cuenta, mi cara se arrugaba y las gotas de agua la cubrían, daba pequeños gemidos y el aire se había vuelto más pesado. Había dejado de llover, pero mis mejillas seguían cubiertas de agua.

* * *

Las horas pasaban lentas y los domingos apestaban cuando tienes que ver películas malas tú sola. Todas las luces de mi departamento estaban apagadas y mi habitación estaba tan desordenada que ni siquiera quería levantarme para ir al baño, había (mayoritariamente) comida chatarra tirada en el suelo y latas de gaseosa vacías, lo que verdaderamente era extraño en mi casa, pues NUNCA tomo eso, es más probable que encuentres un lanzallamas en medio de la cocina a una de esas porquerías ahí.

Pensando en cada una de esas incongruencias escuche el sonido que me haría abandonar mi cama y dirigirme a la puerta de una vez por todas.

—Saku—su mirada me recorrió con indiscutible espanto de arriba hacia abajo para luego volver a encontrarse con mis ojos adornados con rímel corrido—..ra..?—

Rodé los ojos.

—Bueno, no te ves tan mal—fingió una horrenda sonrisa—

—Pasa—

Luego de hablar con Ino de lo que había ocurrido, ella saco su propia deducción de todo sin necesidad de que yo diera primero mi punto de vista.

—Se la pusiste muy fácil—dijo—extremadamente fácil. Sé que muchas creen que al acostarse con alguien ya se enamoran, pero pasa todo lo contrario, ahora él sabe que harás lo que él quiera cuando él quiera—

—¿Y qué puedo hacer?—

—Nada—

¿Nada? Tenía que estar bromeando, no podía perderlo así.

Es que si vas con él será peor, y no intentes eso de darle celos, si follaste con él tantas veces como dijiste, si te ve con otro pensara que lo haces con todos—

—Olvídalo, se acabó, el no vendrá, lo conozco—

—Anímate! –sonrió— por lo menos ya sabes como es.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, recordé cuando estaba con él.

—¿Y bien cómo es?—Me despertó.

Cuando besa. Lo hace tan profundo, cierra los ojos y se acerca mucho, siempre pone la cabeza hacia el lado derecho y me acaricia el cuello. Cuando me ponía boca abajo para dormir, me acariciaba el cabello—continué— No es tan malo como parece. —

Ino sonrió.

Los días pasaron y me encontraba en el hospital trabajando, viendo como los niños del pasillo corrían buscado una pelota, sus madres hablaban sobre el inicio de clases en la academia y sobre un nuevo sitio de té que habían abierto. Una silueta apareció, era Hinata que me saludaba desde lejos con la mano.

—Sakura—dijo tomando mi mano, yo le correspondí.

—Cómo has estado?—miré a su vientre y de inmediato ella se sonrojó—

—Bien—dijo tocándolo, se ha portado bien—

—Ojala tenga tu carácter, si tenemos otro Naruto creo que habrá que reconstruir la aldea otra vez —

Ella sonrió como forzada, pero era verdad; el marido era insoportable de pequeño, yo no tenía la culpa.

—Justamente quería hablarte del bebe, bueno mas bien pedirte que fueras nuestra madrina…de él y de nuestra boda. —

Y claro que acepté, lo haría sin dudar soy amiga de los dos y la verdadera que me gustaban los niños, solo había algo que me inquietaba. — Y…quien será el padrino? —

—Pues Naruto quería que fuese Sasuke, pero…—

—Entiendo, bueno no estoy segura de verlo en estos días, pero puedo decirle, ya se le pasara…—

—¿Harías eso? A Naruto le encantaría—dijo con un brillo perturbador en los ojos—habíamos pensado también en Shikamaru o en mi hermano, pero no creo que quiera—

— Al jefe no le gustan los niños amor, a menos que se los des con ensaladas y papas o algo así—

—¿El jefe?—dije yo viendo a Naruto que acababa de llegar.

—¿No lo sabes? Acaban de nombrar a Neji la cabeza de Souke o Mouke o como se llame—

—El souke… yo iba a cambiar eso, cuando fuera…—

—Olvídalo, ya termino esa pesadilla, ahora tendremos una familia de verdad, Hinata— dijo él sonriendo y dándole un beso el los labios, mientras la abrazaba.

—¿Y entonces qué vas usar para la boda Sakura?—mientras jugaba con las manos de Hinata.

Las semanas transcurrieron rápido y ya estaba en la recepción esperando a que Hinata entrara vestida de blanco. Estaba parada junto a Kakashi-Sensei, que por falta de cuorum quedó como el padrino, mi vestido era un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, color crema y ceñido al cuerpo, tenia el cabello suelto y ya me llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros, sin embargo, al haberlo rizado se veía igual de corto que antes.

Yo volteé a la entrada y mi visión me impacto, no era Hinata entrando para casarse, sino Sasuke quien llegaba impecable con un traje negro, por un momento me vio y luego fue a sentarse, aun no había comenzado la ceremonia, así que podía ir a saludar.

—Kakashi sensei, me rodeó los hombros con su brazo y me dio un beso en la cabeza—Tranquila— dijo.

Naruto le había dado la invitación, pero todos pensamos que no vendría, cuando lo vio, corrió hacia el como si se tratase de su futura esposa, Sasuke sonrió discretamente y le dio un "abrazo" intercambiaron unas palabras antes de que el monje encargado le hiciera señas de que comenzaría.

Sasuke no fue el único invitado sorpresa, el clan Hyuga también hizo acto de presencia, ambas ramas había venido impecables. Es mas, atentos, le dieron la mano a Naruto y le llamaron Hokage-Sama.

—Creo que no querían perderse la fiesta— susurré.

—Creo que decirles que sus tierras- minas de dinero -eran parte del Estado, pero como éramos familia, yo me haría el loco… les hizo cambiar de parecer—susurró mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa irónica.

—Neji se ve contento—dije riendo parada junto a Naruto

—Estaba molesto, al principio no nos hablaba. Pero bueno, creo que la quiere un poco. Igual que mi suegro. —

—Creo que fue normal su reacción, en esas circunstancias cualquier padre se molesta. —

—Como sea… el otro día me disculpe, dije que iba a estar con ella siempre, para que vean que soy decente—reí y le sacudí el cabello. —

La boda fue tan bonita… al final, Naruto cargo a Hinata por la cintura y le dio el beso más romántico que he visto, como en las películas.

La fiesta fue grandiosa, Gaara estaba y no paraba de ser acosado por miles de mujeres caza hombres, yo me embriagué junto a Shikamru y Temari como acostumbramos, no es que sea borracha, es solo que ver a Sasuke hablar con karin y ver como ella le tocaba los hombros y la pierna izquierda mientras reía, debía ser amortiguado con algo.

—Te apuesto una botella a que Sakura no va a hablarle —

—¿Qué botella? vas a robártela? — le pregunto Shikamaru mientras la veía con un ojo cerrado

—Me la bebo entera si ella va y lo besa frente a esa langosta —

—Lo hare—dije levantándome y dirigiéndome hacia Sasuke—mis pasos eran lentos y sentía que todo daba vueltas, sin embargo, podía mantener todo bajo control, hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron y una extraña sensación de vacío me inundo. Lo único que escuche fue un golpe y vi a Sasuke levantarse de la mesa .

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas por tan lindos comentarios 3. Me alegra mucho que les guste mi forma de narrar, es algo muy característico y es bonito que lo vean. Tambien quería disculparme por para el fic, pero es que me concentre en otras cosas y..bueno digamos que deje de ser yo por irme a otros "terrenos", tuve una depresión y pues me fue muy difícil salir de ella...pero las cosas me sirvieron de inspiración de hecho tengo otra historia en mente :3. A lo que vinimos: LAS CONTINUACIONES, serán todos los viernes, así que no se lo pierdan amigas :* Angel zoe, jaja tranqui que aquí hay confianza!

Hasta la Próxima!


End file.
